Bonk Cakepans
'''Bonk Cakepans '''is a TF2 undead scout, he is created by '''GregoryTheGibusD0ud. '''His theme is Killing floor Summer Slideshow - Terror go round & his rage theme is the intro of Killing floor Summer Slideshow - Thrills, spills of entrails. Appearance Bonk Cakepans appears to be a scout under the effects of the Voodoo - Cursed scout soul. He wears a Midly Disturbing Mask with a fire unusual on it and the Delinquents Downvest. Biography Once a normal friendly TF2 scout named "Vista" who lives in badwater, he usually hangs out with friendly people until he was killed by Christian Brutal Sniper. The killing was then interrupted by Demo Samedi, who knocked out CBS and then turns Vista into a zombie. He then later fought Demo Samedi in a long fight and then came back to badwater next morning. His face was horribly deformed and his body smelled like rotten flesh, his friends never came to him nor liked him anymore. As his friends betrayed him, he then now wears a paperbag mask and starts brutally killing his friends. His only targets was his creator & the one who killed him... Behaviour and Personality Bonk cakepans is rather evil at sometimes yet friendly at sometimes. He is usually friendly towards others who are friendly to him back, the others who call him a "monster" or the ones who are afraid and hates him would make him sad or either just kill him. He regrets his body because of what Demo Samedi did. He doesn't usually introduce himself and his name to others, sometimes when he is hanging out his mind would be almost brainwashed by Demo Samedi. This causes him to shout and accidentally kill someone. Powers & abilities He is rather a powerful freak, by showing his face to anyone he can scare anyone to death (Except the ones who are brave enough to see it.), He has extreme speed which is 5 times a scouts speed making this easy to chase his opponents. Sometimes when enraged, he shouts out a loud hypersonic scream that could deafen anyone. He has a Deadly matter BONK Basher which has a big amount of crits it turns into dark matter. By simply bashing it to someone would kill the opponent easily since it has a big amount of crits. When almost injured or while attacking, he spits out a large toxic gas of fear. Simply inhaling it would cause hallucinations and jumpscares. This distracts the opponent and easy for Bonk Cakepans to kill him. Sometimes when retreated, Demo Samedi will teleport him into a different area. Faults & Weaknesses His body is very brittle, one punch could easily injure him or one bullet can crack his bones since he is a zombie. When he charges into someone but misses, he would bump into something (Like a wall) which massively injures him, this makes the opponent escape easily or make a great victim to beat up or eat. Trivia Bonk Cakepans is inspired by Painwheel from skullgirls along with a similar story and look. Bonk Cakepans has a "Evil voice" which is seen and heard usually in trade plaza servers when you type "!voiceeffects"(?). There is a supposedly image of him with the face of fear, but since i cannot make it in Gmod (because of the fucking face poser) i'll show his face later. Bonk Cakepans used to live in a mario kart map in TF2, but then in badwater, then in hellfire.